Fuel pump assemblies are used to pump fuel from a fuel tank to an engine to support operation of the engine. Such fuel pump assemblies include a fuel pump and often other components, like fuel level sensors and sometimes fuel pressure regulators. The fuel pump and other fuel system components mad be received within a fuel tank and there is sometimes a need to electrically ground such components.